Tents, canopies, and similar shelters are often used at campsites when camping, climbing, hiking, beach going, and similar outdoor recreational activities. It is desirable to have illumination within such shelters. It is also desirable to be able to safely secure personal items such as wallets, watches, and cell phones when away from the campsite as it is necessary to avoid getting such items wet, damaged, lost, or stolen. The prior art teaches several apparatus that have similar purposes, such as U.S. Pat. No. 7,980,185 to Walter E. Teague, Jr. which teaches a locking apparatus that may be fixed to an outdoor ground surface by the use of an attached auger, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,496,349 to Wilbur J. Townsend which teaches a portable lamp with a built-in storage compartment.